Nanami Rokuro
Nanami is a Shinigami on the neutral side of Xcution and speaks Dothraki as her native tongue be seen as a mixture of German and Arabic. Appearance Nanami is a tall woman, standing at 5 feet 9 inches. Despite her chronological age of almost a hundred and fifty, she has the physical appearance of a 21 year old. Nanami has bronze skin and wavy dark brown hair with a braid behind her left ear. Nanami's eyes are green and there's a beauty mark underneath her lips on the left side. Nanami wears purple claw-shaped earrings. She has scars on her right arm and shoulder, and wears blue clothing resembling the traditional Indian sari adorned with tribal accessories. Because fuck the normal shinigami uniform. In addition to the sari, Nanami wears a short black top, black sleeves over her forearm, tan leather open-toed sandals, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath a belt that holds her zanpakuto. Nanami has a brand on her right shoulder of something she doesn't remember and a large tribal tattoo on the other. Personality When one first meets Nanami they usually have the urge to do one of four things; turn around and flee with all possible haste, stare in horror while they try not cry, attempt to, in some way, defend whatever it is brought they to the attention of this imposing female, or stare in wonder struck awe as they attempt to put into words just what they're feeling. Unlike with most people that feeling rarely ever goes away, which means they've either been stuck into the category of forever beneath this woman's notice, or they've been stuck into the even worse category of total disbandment. For those few that actually manage to worm their way threw the rather thick wall this female has placed up around her because of the various hardship life has decided to throw her way, they get to see a very different view of her then those outside the wall do. Once one has managed to get - at least - past that wall, they'll see that Nanmi is hiding a... well one wouldn't say a soft gooey center, but a less callous one at least. She is still just as straight talking, no hold back, and opinionated to those that get close, but it is tempered with a caring that at first glance wouldn't be hard to miss. What people don't realize is this girl really has been given some tough breaks, and she's learned that the best way to deal with it is to bite before some else gets her first. Once one realizes this, they'll realize that the majority of the things she does is because she doesn't want to get hurt anymore, and this will help one understand the things she does just a little bit better. Nanami also has a temper, a rather large one, and she tends to let it do more of her talking then she probably should, but that's just one more thing that shows that honest personality she carries around. Luckily for those that tick her off, as long as they know when to quit, it doesn't take long for her to calm down and realize that she probably didn't mean most of what she said and she was talking in anger, which is something she does more often then she'd probably like, but it's just one more thing that makes her human. Now past all of that, one finally get to that soft part that makes it almost impossible not to completely fall in love with this girl. Once on has her friendship, you know that there is a woman that will always have your back, whether you're in the right or the wrong, and she won't even ask questions. You also have someone who will listen to you gripe and complain and then try to help you back up even when you just want to wallow. Someone who will love you even when you don't - or can't - love yourself, and she won't judge you for it. She really is kind when you get past all the walls and temper, and she proves that even when she's not wearing her heart on her sleeve. Even though she doesn't constantly assure and reassure you that she cares with words, she honestly does with her actions. Yeah she can be rude, abrasive, and a real bitch... but honestly if she wasn't, those that call her friend probably wouldn't know what to do. Everyone needs that one person who they know will tell them the honest to God truth, even when they don't want to hear it, and she's always there to do it. But unlike some people, she's honestly not trying to tear you down with it, but rather build you back up when you can't do it yourself. History Nanami was one of the spirits born naturally into the Seireitei. She was in one of the more poor districts, well beyond the Inuzuri and Kusajishi. Her strange Australian-like accent comes from there and it was one that was rather prevalent in the small tribes that were in the purgatory-like area of the Rukongai. The area itself was close to being one of the 120s, where there wasn't so much of criminal activity and more actions toward the nature in the area. Nanami's parents were shaman-esque in their ways of healing and they were the ones who gave Nanami an early start when it came to kaido. It wasn't until she noticed Shinigami in the area when she was younger that she started to aspire toward becoming one. Her parents were very supportive of this plan and started moving toward the more populated districts to give their daughter the start that they thought she deserved. Packing up their things, her mother and father took a horse and buggy to travel through the 110s toward the 80s. It wasn't until there taht they caught more trouble than was really worth. Her mother had been pregnant at the time and her father was a rather powerful man in his own right through using basic kidos. However, this skill and proficiency wasn't enough to save the two of them from being killed. Living on her own in the Rukongai for a while, near the 75th district, Nanami was a bit of a theif and fought her way through having to pay for anything. She was loud and abrassive to the point and getting herself into trouble in more than one way. Nanami developed a love for gamblin even if she had nothing to bet. She would often bet on the outcome of fights usually with food or alcohol, whatever she happened to have. It wasn't until she started actually using currency that things became hairy and rather difficult for her. Nanami ended up getting in debt with some of the people that were in the Rukongai's 67th district. The woman ended up having to use her own physical power to get herself out of it. After she believed that the coast was clear, she moved in further into the districts and almost had to cut herself a path to get to the Shino Academy. Nanami was adamant about getting into the school but was rejected four times before she got herself in. She still doesn't quite know why she was rejected. Powers and Abilities *Kido: Can use spells 1-40 *Bojutsu Master: Since Nanami's weapon can split apart, Nanami had to become highly proficient in the use of techniques similar in use to that of bo to take advantage of its versatility. *Adept Swordsman: Nanami shows a great deal of proficiency in wielding her zanpakuto. While she can obviously hold her own in a fight, her skill in the wielding of her zanpakuto comes from her mastery of its special ability. *Enhanced Strength and Durability: Despite her highly feminine appearance, Nanami has shown herself to be deceptively strong. This makes her a very good tank in a situation where one is called for to defend an ally of lesser combat skills. *Adept: Deep Healing - Nanami has a passive ability attached to her zanpakuto that increases the potency of her healing based on the current sei against the other person's. Zanpakutō Zanpakuto Spirit The zanpakuto spirit, Strahl is a male with copper-colored skin very similar to Nanami's own. On his shoulders, there are four teal tattoos that look similar to claw marks like that of a large predatory cat's. His hair is long, down to his thighs, and black; it's normally wrapped in small banded sections so that it's free and at the same time able to be dealt with for long periods of time. Strahl has menacing, black eyes that are easy to use to intimidate and opponent as well as show that he means business with whoever it is that he's speaking to. They normally have a bit of a twinkle in them when he's joking with whoever it is he's talking to. He is tall and muscular, resembling a typical meathead more than anything else but he moves rather gracefully and carefully. He has a long, drooping mustache with a long braid hung with tiny bells that hangs down to his thighs. His beard his full and dark but carefully trimmed so as not to look ridiculously unkempt. Strahl can be seen wearing a leather waist cincher with cotton pants and sandals similar to Nanami's own. He has brown leather gauntlets over his forearms with little patterns that look quite a bit like seashells and conches. One thing is that Strahl is able to be seen as both a human male and a male horse. In that form, Nanami can ride him whenever she chooses though he does not act as a fighter in any sense of the word. Strahl resembles a friesian horse and has a dark brown body as well as black hair. On it's body there are similar blue markings like those that are on the human version's shoulders. The horse's hair is rather ornate and parts are braided as well as decorated with bells; the long, full tail having more bells than the human version's beard. Around the lower legs, near the hooves, are gold bangles with leather bands decorated with seashells. At the horse's neck, there are gold clam shells attached to a string of brown leather. There is no saddle, so Nanami would have to put up with riding bareback. Atop his head, there are gold, curling horns right above the ears that resemble a ram's and, if taken off, are extremely valuable. As for his personality, Strahl is a quiet man with few words. He feels that if he as to say anything, it will have been a waste since the other hasn't figured it out beforehand, it's an attitude of him expecting others to learn for themselves. He's not protective of Nanami as many other zanpakuto spirits are of their shinigami because he knows that Nanami will take damn good care of herself, far better than others seeing as how she both fights and heals. Strahl is more of an observer than anything else, he would prefer not to be involved or hide things from Nanami; he feels that zanpakutos that hide things from their shinigami are doing nothing but hindering them in their progression. Inner World Said by Strahl to have once been an Imperial City; it is a modern-like city build on the poor and the ruins of older cities. There are a few ways to travel into the city if Nanami were to pull someone else into her inner world, they would either have to travel through the barren desert for thousands of miles or they could hitch a ride on the back of Strahl's horse form. Another way to the city in her inner world is to use the sub-sand passage ways. Nanami does not learn about these until much later and makes good use of them when she does. The inner world around the city, however, is a barren wasteland of sand, stone, sun, and mountains. The heat there is at 100 Celsius and 212 Fahrenheit, the same temperature at which water evaporates almost instantly. Nanami can barely stay in her inner world for more than two hours before she starts feeling the effects of intense dehydration. Dehydration will be her main bankai theme and she will have to experience this heat and threatening conditions in order for her to learn how to heal in bankai: *Increased thirst *Dry mouth and swollen tongue *Weakness *Dizziness *Palpitations (feeling that the heart is jumping or pounding) *Confusion *Sluggishness fainting *Fainting *Inability to sweat *Fever higher than 103°F *Confusion *Sluggishness (lethargy) *Headache *Seizures *Difficulty breathing *Chest or abdominal pains *Fainting Anyone else that enters her inner world and has a rei lower than her own, they will immediately begin experiencing these symptoms. A person with a rei that's higher would most likely experience some of them to a much lesser extent to that of someone with less or equal rei to Nanami. Far off, in the middle of her inner world is a large, circular and futuristic home on a mountain top where Strahl resides. The inside is mostly cold air that's been trapped inside for a long while, making it far more suitable for people to be than the outside in the desert. Nanami was only here once, when she met Strahl, and only got to see the tribal inside of the home and knows very little about what's actually outside of it. Strahl Strahl, while in sealed form, is a rather long katana, a bit longer than normal but not by too much. The tsuba is a diamond shape with small snowflakes on it with silver kanji for 'metal'. In the background on the tsuba, there are several different waves of ocean water. Shikai Release command: Jikko Run, Strahl. Nanami's zanpakuto changes into a double-bladed spear that can be split into a three-section staff in battle. The transformation of the spear is accompanied by a rush of burning hot air in a counter-clockwise circle, very much looking more like sand and has been said to feel like a small burst of fire-like compressed air. Shūfuku no Arashi of Restoration Calls forth healing rains to blanket an area within a forty yard range targeted by Nanami, healing allies in the area for thirty seconds. Healing effectiveness diminishes for each person beyond 6 people within the area. Healing turns per storm wave: *2 for small wounds *4 for heavy wounds *6 for deep wounds and broken bones a far higher sei and rei level; at least 12 in each. *10 for regrowing limbs heavy reiatsu exhaustion and can possibly kill Nanami if the regrowing of the limb comtinues on into the torso cavity. Sutorīmu no Kyūtai of the Stream Surrounds an ally with three transparent water orbs the size of basketballs, that travel around the ally as if they were in the person's orbit. When the ally takes damage, an orb explodes, healing them Bankai Release Command: Kawaita Jikko Dry, Strahl During Bankai her sari changes to that of a blue and gray armor that attaches around her hips and falls to the ground in a skirt with several buckles and black fur attached. Crisscrossing latches go over her stomach and abdomen area to attach to the furred top over her breasts. Over her breasts, there is black fur that wraps around her shoulders, with boxed 'bones' holding it up long with her blue hood that's decorated with fur on the sides of the head. Her arms hold similar designs where the blue denim is under her arms and held on with silver latches. Along with this change, her weapon also has a shift in color as well as function. From the reds and golds, it turns to a hue of blues and silvers. The head of the previous spear/bo staff turns into a dragon-like head with twisting horns and a glowing blus crystal at the top. The staff itself is just as long as her normal shikai one, it simply looks far more different than it was before. Nanami can attack, defend and throw healing kaido at her allies while wielding this and not have to worry about harming herself and others. When around the staff, it can be said that the blue crystal and the reiatsu 'mist' around it is rather cold. Upon touching the staff, one can actually have a small bit of condensation appear on their skin. If it were to touch water, she could manipulate it by changing the water pressure through her reiatsu to either stand on it or use it as a projectile. As for symbolism, the water theme of her zanpakuto as well as the fighting styled shikai appearance shows that Nanami can be versatile in her own ways via her fighting, healing and common support roles. Iyashino Setsuzoku Connection Heals a friendly target once then jumps to heal the most injured nearby targets. If used on an ally, the heal will only jump to other allies within her range. Each jump reduces the effectiveness of the healing done by thirty percent meaning that the first person would get more healing done than the other consecutive three. Heals 4 total targets. The chain itself is the same color as Nanami's reiatsu and actually appears as a length of chain toward allies. It hooks onto their reiatsu to heal them and can be cut by opponents with higher reiatsu than Nanami. She must keep her hand on the chain in order for it to heal the allies and if it breaks in one length of chain, the healing kaido increases to the ones still left on her chain; it cannot reconnect until being recast. Dassui Iyasu Heal Using her reiatsu, Nanami reaches for the opponent with her hands to attempt to 'pull' the water from the enemy's body. If their Rei and Han are lower than her Rei and Sei, they would experience a fast, painful tugging and quite possibly their skin tightening as if they were going to become a mummified version of themselves. This can be restored through moderate healing kaido or dunking themselves into a nearby water source as well as an IV of saline solution as long as it's taken care of within twenty minutes of being dehydrated. Symptoms include; confusion, heart palpitations, fainting, weakness, increased thirst, dry mouth. More intense symptoms for those who are 4 stat points below her own are normally sluggishness (lethargy), headache, seizures, difficulty breathing, chest or abdominal pains, and fainting. If their Rei and Han are higher than her Rei and Sei, the opponent would feel a far more sluggish and poke-like tugging. Their skin wouldn't tighten nearly as fast as others and they might also experience confusion and a slight cottonmouth feeling, slight weakness, increased thirst and dizziness. She would take the water from their body and use it to heal her allies light scrapes, shallow cuts, ect to moderate up to 1 to 2 inches deep, head wounds, fractured bones ect. injuries. It would appear as an orb of water being thrown at them about the same size as a water balloon but it would, instead of soaking them, douse them in light blue healing kaido that both injured enemies and helped allies. Shōmei Call This ability creates an aura of white reiatsu around Nanami. It expands and grows in size, effecting things up to 30 yards away from her initial location. It deals damage to enemies in a concussive blast, the damage depending on the opponent's rei and han. These blast injuries are very similar to these. The blast, while dealing damage, heals allies for the same amount of damage that is done to enemies. Meaning, if an enemy is slashed or receives blunt force damage, an ally would be healed for that same kind of damage. Statistics Gallery ___fang____by_vincentxyooj-d5aviuf.png ___mass_fantasy_fang____by_vincentxyooj-d5qv1bd.png 5ab831efc8af1e31c3eada2c5ba560c5-d5cbjji.jpg fang___mass_effect_suit_by_danniellahill-d63udky.jpg fang_by_b_agt-d4yxtq4.jpg fang_update_for_kairiratten__xnalara_xps__by_combatclone-d5o1c7o.png Ff13-fang.png oerba_yun_fang_by_sticklove-d5ro572.jpg satin_and_roses__fang_by_tenchufreak-d3a1urm.png xnalara_model__oerba_yun_fang_by_silvermooncrystal-d5cxmga.png Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Isa's OCs